The Night at Black Jewel
by Renascentia ignis
Summary: AU oneshot. Anzu is living with her dream dancing in broadway. After some time, the spark for her dream job wanes. In an attempt to bring back the spark, Anzu and her team participate in a charity competition. Yami doesn't know it. At least not yet. What can go wrong? Revolutionshipping.


**I was always curious on seeing revolutionshipping in a more adult perspective (not limited to mature scenes). I want to see how Yami would react if Anzu decided to strip in front of the crowd as well seeing Anzu's motivation for doing so (not for darker reasons). Sadly there's no fanfic that meet these requirement. So I end writing it with my inspiration from PSG. I have a great time writing this oneshot and it was fun exploring this pairing in a new light that I haven't done so before.**

 **I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters. The only thing I own is Black Jewel, which is a fictional burlesque club. If the club is real, then I wouldn't have the time to write this in the first place. :P**

 **Special thanks to Lily (saffroncremebrulee) for seeing my first draft and giving critiques.**

* * *

Strut. Strut.

 _Twirl._

 _Now pose._

 _Lift your arm up, don't hold them too stiff. Hold it, follow your instinct. A dancer must always be prepare to look her best._

The rhythm swayed her as Anzu danced against the beat. Her ears perked up for the sudden change of the beat. Just like an assassin, she remained alert. Battling against the music, the notes provided thrills for the dancer.

 _Thump, thump, thump._

She crossed her legs as she flipped her hair. Anzu's azure eyes glared at the empty room. _The stage is all yours._

 _Own it._

 _And a one, and a two..._

Her eyes harden with resolution as she took off her navy blue shirt and it glided on the floor. Her eyes shut as she strikes a pose with her commanding stance, hands on her hips. Her body surged with energy as she gingerly touched her arms. She licked her lips, swirling it around as her tongue languishly glossed over her smooth red lips. The fast beat continued to rang in her ear, yet her piercing eyes never left the spot. Her presence overpowered the hard beats of jazz music. Alone in the dark at her room, not even the music can stop her.

She kicked her right foot as she reached her left hand to the pole to support herself.

Her body tensed.

 _Now circle around the pole…_

Her breath drew in sharp takes. Her chest beats so loud that it drowned over the music. She can feel her own face getting hotter as she slowed her movements as she thought of a certain spiky hair man…

With the image as clear as crystal, her movements came to a halt.

"I can't do it."

Glumly, she walked to her boombox and turned the music off. Sweat was in her face, masking her disappointment.

Anzu sadly stared back at herself in the mirror. "Why can't I do this? It's not I haven't dance in front of a crowd before."

The tighten in the chest continued to torture her. Sure, give her any dance routine or any line and she can do it without hesitant. Showing off her body in broadway with any role? The seductive villain or the dainty princess? No problem. The adoring crowd and light embraced her.

But to strip for charity? Her skin crawled on that thought knowing that men will be ogling at her body. An unwelcoming chill entered her mind as she recalled a man grabbing her ass at the Burger place. _That bastard deserved that punch_. Anzu mused to herself as she picked up her shirt and wore it at front of her mirror.

"Why am I doing this? It's not that I need the money." Anzu knew the answer.

She achieved her dream to be on broadway thanks for the scholarships she earned, hard work, and the support from her friends and Yami. One rejected audition after another made her determined to practice even harder to show the judges that she's not just the pretty face. She landed on a small gig and someone saw her as a potential. In one recommendation, she was from dancer #4 into a minor role in Cinderella.

Despite her small role, Anzu has dedicated fans. Gradually, Anzu appeared in more major production and have a few star roles. She thrived for the lights, the beauty of the costumes, and the smiles of audience by captivating them with her fluid movements. She appreciated her fans and signed autographs after the shows when she wasn't tired.

One autograph after another, the spark gradually faded away. Wake up, stretch, listen the monotone voice from her boss, practice, and home to do more practice. The spark of the production is gone as directors demanded perfection from each actors. It didn't help that the latest trend is remakes of older classic plays.

"Great performance everyone! We got a standing ovation. Dancers, you were great as usual and Anzu, your last act with the beast moved the audience into tears. Now that we are done with 'Beauty and the Beast,' we need to come up with a new play."

"Director, what about a play about an ordinary girl who wanted to be a powerful magician? I think the story is called "Jewel of the Sage", Anzu suggested.

"Nonsense, no one wants to hear a story about a normal girl who turns into a magical girl. People don't like fantasy in theater unless it's related to Disney. Plus we must follow the trend if we want to continue having a steady income. Any other suggestions?"

"The Little Mermaid?"

"Everyone in favor?"

Hands raised eagerly in the air.

"Sold!"

"Hold on everyone! I have an important announcement to make! This is your last chance to sign up for the Black Jewel charity! Remember that you don't need to participate if you don't comfortable stripping. Even though the money we will raise goes to scholarships for first generation students who pursue theater or music, you have no obligation to enter."

"We don't shame others for choosing to reveal their bodies. We don't shame others for dressing modestly." The director's voice boomed.

"Because we are all artists at heart. The road to fame is never easy. So, let's treat each other to respect and support each other alright my queens?"

He bow as Anzu and the dancers gave an uproaring applause.

 _Leave it to my director who can give inspiring and uplifting speeches. I'm lucky to have him. Without him, I wouldn't have many opportunities to open myself to the world._

 _I guess it doesn't hurt to strip. It's good to get out of my comfort zone. Plus the money goes to charity._

 _And I guess it helps me improve the mood with Yami..._

 _It's not like that I haven't got any confidence. Rejections doesn't stop me from getting myself up and attend auditions._

 _I don't want just to have confidence._

 _I want to command and ooze confidence that everyone and even Yami haven't seen._

The ring of her cell phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Yami?"

"Hey Anzu. how's practice?"

"It's… great Yami!"

"So how do you feel about the audition?"

"Feeling a little nervous, but that's normal before performing." Anzu laughed nervously as she steadied her voice.

"Anzu, you'll be fine. I saw your dances and that you're passionate. I know you can do this. I want to watch you perform tonight. You never let me see your practices for this charity." Yami frowned.

"It's too bad because I want to be the first person to see it."

"Well it's because my boss strictly told us that no one can see our dances. He's afraid that one of the rivals would spy on us and steal them for their own show. You know my boss, he's really competitive. He wants to be the first to show off the best costumes." Anzu giggled.

"Boss or no boss, I want to see you perform. Anzu. Come on Anzu, after all the hard work you practice, and the fact you're the best dancer, it would be a shame if I didn't get a chance to support you." Yami smiled he toyed his cartouche.

"Meet me at the apartment? I just finished a tournament."

"Sure Yami! I'll see you at the apartment. We'll go together to the dance competition. Love you Yami."

"Love you Anzu."

"Ah! Where's my silver shoes? Found it!"

 _What would Yami think when he will step into this place and see my performance? I know that Yami supports me for every play I participant in. But will he be upset that I will perform a more mature type of dance?_

Anzu stepped her way into the busy subway, uncertain of how the night will plan out. Despite the shiver she experienced from both of her nerves and the cold wind, a surge of excitement twinkled in her eyes. She embraced the rush she haven't felt since her first play for the theater.

Shimmery lights greeted Anzu and Yami as they took the first step into the club. It was difficult to see the stairs, and Yami held her hand tightly as they went down. They didn't expected for the place that is tucked away behind a flower shop to be bouncing with energy. Surprisingly, despite the chaotic atmosphere, the people carried an air of sophistication. Tuxedos, sparkling jewelries, evening gowns, mixed with cotton candy colored hair, flashy graphic shirts, glittery eyelids and bottom shorts are rather unusual sights in a club. Leather booths were lined up in the bar paired with candle lights as all entertainers, connoisseurs, and customers chatted away.

A giant sign with the classy woman representing the club logo was hanged by the bottom of the stairs.

House rules:

1\. No soliciting.

2\. Respect all entertainers.

3\. Anyone who violated the rules, will be asked to leave or be escorted out.

"Anzu, I didn't expect… for your performance to be in this club…"

"Wait is that a woman wearing a corset with a whip?" He gave a quizzed look at Anzu. Yami is no stranger in the club scene since he always go them with Anzu. It's no surprising that patrons wear skimpy clothes, but this club in particular seems eccentric. These people, in their outfits, have almost the air of an extravaganza. Some are rather reserved, while others leave little to the imagination.

"Yep". Anzu gave him a smile. She glance at the woman without a second thought.

"We'll here at Black Jewel. This is where my theater group and I will perform for charity. We're trying to raise money for first generation students who are studying music or art."

"What are you planning to do Anzu?"

"A good performer keeps the audience in anticipation and doesn't give secrets away. So you have to wait." Anzu winked.

"That's not fair." Yami pouted.

"A bit rich from a man who bring on the suspense in his duels."

"Hey are you competing for the charity?" Well don't bother." Behind Anzu, a rude woman around Anzu's age with her black dress pointed her finger to her. She brushed her dress as she continued.

"Competition is tough around here. I don't see you around here. She snaps her right hand with her two fingers and cocks her head. "I suggest you wait to audition for newcomers. It's going to be too much for you to deal with an expert like me."

She met way too many dancers and musicians that are like her. Scarlet lips with sharp teeth that is thirsty for crushing anyone who happens to wear last season's clothes? Check. Hawk eyes that look far too familiar from popular high school girls? Impeccable shoes and dress that gave Seto a run for his money? Double check.

"I can handle competition." Anzu said.

"This isn't a place where they give you a participant ribbon for trying."

"Who do you think you are telling me that I shouldn't compete? If I don't success, I'll continue dancing. I'm not letting one failure or a stranger stop me from reaching my dreams." Anzu retorted.

"Persistent one aren't you." Her nose wrinkled before turning her attention to Yami.

"Heyyyyyy. I'm Daphne." She purred.

"Unlike this gal, I have talent. Not only I'm a flawless dancer, I'm a magician."

"I can show you a magic trick." She winked.

"I can make all your clothes disappear."

Daphne held Yami with her arm. For a split second, Anzu can see Yami's widen eyes before composing himself.

"Aww you're shy. First time being here at Black Jewel? It's pretty obvious based on your expression." Daphne coo as Anzu gave her a death glare.

"I'm not wasting my words on someone like you. Please get off me." Yami coldly brushed off Daphne.

"Why so uptight?"

"Ugh, fine." Daphne scuffed as she brushed off Yami.

"Don't say that I warn you." The woman in black huffed away and disappeared into the crowd.

Anzu sighed. "Well great way to meet new people on this type of scene. She has some nerve leeching you."

"I suppose when working in the entertainment field, you'll run into these type of people." Yami wryly comment.

"It's too bad that we manage to meet the one that more interested in flirting with the competition. Ugh"

"Speaking of competition Anzu, you still didn't tell me what are you guys performing." Yami raised his eyebrow.

Yami's words were interrupted by the voice speaker, much to Anzu's relief.

"Attention all participants! Please meet with your group for the charity contest in 15 minutes. We will start promptly at 10pm. "

"Well that's my cue to leave. Wish me luck!" Anzu embraced Yami in a hug.

"Anzu, you are going to do great." He smiled as he gave a quick kiss.

Yami waved at Anzu as she ran into the backstage. He followed the crowd to the dark stage. Each table have 2 chairs with a lone candle in the center. He took himself to a nearby table towards the back.

A female announcer came out from the stage. "Welcome everyone to Black Jewel! This is the night we all are waiting for! We will begin the show now. After everyone performs, remember to vote for our favorite team. Waiters will collect your money." All of the money will go to the scholarship fund for underprivileged students.

"The team will who raised the most money wins! The winning team will receive a year's worth of dresses from Vera Wang and get a chance to perform their play at Paris! Without further ado, here's the first team, the Angels!"

The crowd cheered as the red curtain raised and the stage was filled with ladies wearing black raincoats.

Yami watched as the ladies strut around the beat of the music with their heels.

Each woman held a wand with both of their hands and started to twirl.

They tapped in sync as the leading woman headed to the center of the stage.

The leading woman captured both Yami and the audience's attention with her poise movements as she elegantly circled around the center.

Daphne's red lips curled into a smirk as the dancers suddenly stood still.

Unexpectedly, they took off their coats and reveal their white dress, leaving little imagination to the now enthusiastic crowd.

The audience cheered loudly as the ladies resume their dancing.

The ladies dropped down to the floor and did a split. They gave a coy look towards the audience as they slithered their back in a rhythmic beat, matching their movement to the upbeat music. Their legs propped up in the air as they strike a dramatic pose. Fists with dollar bills filled the room as waiters rushed in to collect the money.

Yami's jaws dropped as he witnessed the "Angels".

The ladies removed their white dress, leaving them only with their corset and shorts. They casually toss the clothes over the stage as they continued to seduce the audience with their moves.

 _This is a stripping competition!_

 _Is this what are you trying to hide from me?_

 _Well… this is an interesting set of events. What do you have in store Anzu?_

Daphne moved her hips in a suggestive matter and increased the speed to match the noise of the crowd. She turned her back on the audience. She bent her back as she continued to wiggle her body. Intimately, her hands were between her legs as she slowly squeeze her plumpy part of it. She slowly moved her hands up to her stomach, prolong the anticipation. She paused briefly before touching her breasts and the crowd went wild. She picked up the wand from her shorts before blowing it and giving a suggestive look to the eager crowd.

She blew a kiss to the crowd as they roared at the dancers.

"Give it up for the Angels! Now these are the type of angels you want to avoid if you want to be on the good side. Shout out to Daphne for her sensual solo performance. I noticed that there are a lot of dollar bills up in the air. It would be a tough act to follow up after that amazing performance!"

"The next performance will be the theater toupes called the Lightning Queens. They got their reputation in the theater for their quick and flexible movements, but you don't have to take my word for it. You can see it yourself! Give it up for the Lightning Queens!

 _That's Anzu's team!_

Alone in the dressing room with her thoughts accompanied her, Anzu adjusted her blue vest and navy skirt. Her hands were shaking slightly as she makes finishing touches to her hair. The hard beats from the music echoed in her mind.

"Hey! 2 minute warning!"

"You ready Anzu?"

"Hang out, let me get something. I'll meet everyone behind the stage." Anzu quickly finished her make-up and placed the hat in her hair. Last but not least, she completed her look with her cartouche. She tucked inside of her blue vest to secure it.

" _Alright then! This is my one shot."_ She couldn't help but smile despite the upcoming performance.

 _It's showtime._

"Ladies and gentlemen! Entering the stage, the Lightning Queens!"

The ladies lined up in their position as they stood still. Anzu stood in the center of the stage next to the pole as she confidently set her hands on her hips.

The sultry jazz music cued Anzu to start voguing. She posed her hands at her body first before to her neck like a model. She then extend her hands up in the air and rolled them before bringing them to her side.

All the ladies simultaneously stepped their left foot and lifted the leg up. Their hands moved up from their body before gracefully circled around their face. They shifted their position slightly to the right and rolled their hips as they put a lone finger near their mouth, making the audience and Yami anticipated for the next move.

They performed a sweeping motion in their bottom and complete a turn around model move, as they swish their hair to the side. Fingers pointed to their right as they crouch down to sit sideways before laying down. Thrusting their belly to the beat, they lift their legs up in the air, creating a smooth movement as they fluidly move their hands and legs in various poses.

The dancers positioned their round bottoms to a view that is favorable to the eager crowd as screams and dollar bills filled the room.

Arching their eyebrows, they lifted their upper body, laying their slender legs on the ground.

They stood to unbutton their blue vests slowly, one by one to the impatient crowd.

Repeatedly, they thrusted to the beat of the jazzy beats as they unbuttoned the rest of their vest.

Slowly, they open up their vest and toss them aside, earning a whooping from the crowd. Waiters frantically try to cover every part of the room.

Turning around, Anzu and the ladies faced the audience once again. They crouched down to their knees and clawed their hands in front of them. The light shone their lacy black bras. As Anzu gazed into the audience, she saw Yami's odd expression that she never saw before.

Their legs were wide spread as they never broke their eye contact with their watchers.

Standing up with their knees, they continued to move their hands everywhere before standing up.

Their bodies move perfectly in sync with the increasingly fast pace beat. Only the sound of the music can be heard throughout the performance.

They turned their backs from the crowd as they started a slow and sultry move in their hips. The heat in the room increased as they sat down in a captivating position, emphasizing their best features.

The audience ate up the performance as more bills appear in the air.

The team's curvy body slowly cense as they sat down in a resting position. Each woman looked up to Anzu.

The music slowed down as the light shone solely on her.

A cold chill rushed over her body. She steadied her breath from the dance as her own heartbeat thumped loudly in her ears.

Anzu approached near the pole with dainty steps and stood there. Her hands were held

above her head on the pole, clutching tightly for her next move.

 _Don't think about what will happen next. Just do it. Just enjoy the moment._

Closing her eyes, she took off hat and toss it on the side. The lights flickered on her azure eyes as she opened them.

She smiled seductively at the audience as she tilted her head to let part of her hair covered her cheek.

The music changed to a slower pace as she turned her back from the audience.

Her hips move naturally to the sensuous music as she hovered around the pole.

Gingerly, she took off her white gloves. Her mouth hovered over one of her fingers as she licked it.

She circled around, as though she is ready to strike and capture the eyes of her waiting fans.

Stepping one of her foot to the bottom end, she did a twirl around the pole. She switched to the other side and twirled the opposite direction before elevating her body.

She lifted her legs up as she swung the pole, kicking her legs towards the ceiling. She held one of her hands for support as she extend her other hand out to perform a pose.

She performed at the pole, agile and graceful like a swan. Her sensuous moves won the audience's attention, never leaving their eyes from her. Anzu continued to climb and reached to the top of the pole.

Her body was sweating from holding to the pole. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she can feel goosebumps in her arms. The intense rush became heavier from the weight of her body and the anticipation from the crowd. Yet, it motivates her to continue.

She lifted her legs up in the air, parallel to the floor.

The crowd went wild.

As Anzu brought her legs down, she finished her provocative moves before descending. As her eyes faced the crowd once again, she could have swore that her eyes met with Yami's amethyst eyes.

She got off from the pole and landed on her feet.

The crowd gave her team a standing ovation.

Exhausted from her intense solo performance, her team gathered around her and hugged her. They exited the stage in the back, anxiously waiting for the results.

"Wow! Now that's a showstopper! Is it me, or is the room getting hot? A round of another applause to the Lightning Queens!"

"Alright everyone! We counted each team's money they raised for charity! Overall, we raised over $10,000 total from 15 teams. Let's thank the dancers for supporting future students and of course, the audience for participating in this charity. We couldn't done it without you!"

"Now the moment you are waiting for! Third place goes to the Angels! Second place with raising $750 total goes to Maneaters!"

"And last but not least, the team that raise the most money with over $950 is the Lightning Queens!"

"Congratulation to the winning team! They won custom made dresses made by Vera Wang and a trip to Paris to perform this year!"

The crowd's roar filled the room as the Lightning Queens entered the stage. Anzu beamed as her body felt lighter and smiled to the cheering crowd. Anzu's team bowed and exited to the changing rooms.

A bunch of fans, mostly men greeted the winning team after they changed their costumes to normal attire. Few of them approached Anzu as she was leaving from the room.

"Hey there! I really like your performance! You're a sexy beast! I couldn't take my eyes off you."

"I love your performance! Your name is Anzu right?"

"Yep! And thank you! It was really fun to perform. I haven't feel this excited since I started dancing with my theater company." Anzu gave a sweet smile.

"Can I have your autograph? I got a poster from one of your shows."

Anzu smiled as she signed the man's poster. She continued to waved her fans as she walked across the room toward Yami.

 _If they dare to harass my precious Anzu… They are going to wish they never attend the show._

 _At least the patrons in this club doesn't leer or attempt to grab any of the dancers' bodies. Strangely enough, the patrons are respectful and polite despite their eccentric appearance. Much more than the higher end clubs Anzu and I attended._

Still, Yami couldn't help but darted his eyes for fans making any unwanted advances towards her.

His eyes soften as Anzu made to his side and they went off through the night.

"Phew! It was so fun! So that was unexpected huh?" Anzu winked at Yami as she took off her heels and placed them near the entrance of their apartment.

"There's a lot of talented dancers and I thought we are not going to win. Some of the dancers are experienced in lip syncing, acting, and dancing. Talk about a triple threat!" It was difficult to read Yami's face as he followed suit.

"What's wrong Yami? You didn't say anything ever since we left the place? You didn't like the act?"

"You didn't tell me that you were planning to strip."

"So you didn't like that I did it in front of strangers?"

"I didn't say I was against it. But I was wondering why you didn't tell me about it sooner. I wasn't expect you to perform a strip tease. It's just that… I didn't want men ogling at your body."

"So you think it's degrading?"

"No! I didn't say that!"

"You assume that when you told me that you didn't want men ogling at my body."

"That's not the case! Some of the costumes you wore for your plays are just as revealing as tonight!"

"Then what's the problem with me showing my body? I can choose what to do with my body and who I can show to!"

Yami was taken aback by Anzu's outburst.

"Anzu…I didn't mean to..." He pondered for his choice of words. He didn't want Anzu to wrongly interpret him as a controlling person who dictates her choice of clothes. Behind the anger in her eyes, he saw that she was hurt by his disapproval.

"Yami, were you upset because I choose to strip?"

"No! Anzu, I want to support you what you do."

" I… It just... because you kept this from me. Were you afraid thatI would shame you for performing your act?

"Yes."

"Even if I were to show any objection, I know that you wouldn't do this to leave me for another man. You always wore the cartouche on every performance. You have a big heart and it's no surprise that you participate charities and spend time volunteering."

"Anzu, I … didn't expect you to do this so bold. It's different from your other performances. I can tell that you felt passionate. I haven't see that spark in your eyes like tonight for a long time."

"Yami… I did this because I just want to break from my usual routine. I'm living my dream with dancing at Broadway and wearing these outfits like I'm from a fairytale. I used to be excited putting up costumes and doing the choreography, but I lost the thrill."

"It's like when you are doing the same thing for numerous times, you sorta lose the magic. Nothing is new. The theater has done the same types of plays with princesses and shiny dresses. I just wanted to try out something different and challenging. And it feels good feeling sexy and beautiful tonight."

"Well, you're always beautiful to me. You have a curvy body that goes well with your big heart. You can easily captivate anyone. I was afraid that a man would steal you away from me," he teased her.

"Okay… Fine. I admit that I was a little bit jealous on people watching your rather… alluring performance. Is it wrong that I want to be the only person to see you perform these sinful moves?" He growled as he approached her closer to cupped her face.

"I can tell, Yami. Your eyes never left me throughout the whole act." She smirked.

"But I guess I shouldn't hide this from you. I'm sorry."

"I know. And Anzu. I also want to apologize for being accusatory. I know better to trust you. I want to support what you are doing because I care about you." He wrapped his arm around her as he guided her to their bed." He paused for a brief moment as Anzu searched his eyes. His eyes, full of tenderness much to her surprise as he continued to speak.

"I'm not good at opening my feelings or expressing them easily to others. But I always appreciate your support, Anzu. You were there for me when I have struggles. And I want to be there with you whenever you reach an achievement or going through hardships. I want to share your moments with me."

"And I'll try to be more opening on my feelings rather than keeping it to myself."

"Yami…" Anzu tenderly held Yami as he tucked part of her loose strand of hair to her ear. "I'm… touched. I'm lucky that I got you." She closed their space for a short and sweet kiss.

"So… in for the mood for our own intimate act?" Yami asked.

"I'm a little tired from the act." Anzu nuzzled Yami's head.

"But I don't mind having our own moment together." Yami smiled fondly at the brunette as he placed a kiss on her forehead. He slipped his hand on her waist and held her close. She sighed as they slept peacefully in their bed.

* * *

 _Fin_

 **A/N: Deleted scene: I thought it would be amusing to write the part when Yami supported Anzu by slipping a few dollars. ;)**

 **But I think Yami prefers keeping a low profile. xD**

 **Thank you for reading! I really enjoy writing it! It would help me if you review!**


End file.
